This invention relate to an adaptor assembly which permits multiple light guide connectors of varying configurations to be optically coupled to a fiber optic illuminator.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical fiber optic illuminator system used in medical and industrial applications includes an optical light source system 2 having a light source 3 and an optical system 4 for collecting and focusing the light emitted by the light source. An illumination device 8, such as an endoscope, is connected to the light source system 2 via an optic fiber light guide 6 coupled to the light source system 2 by a proximal connector 5. The optic fiber light guide 6 may be a fiber optic bundle or a single optic fiber.
Historically, the proximal connector system 5 was designed to be compatible with only one type of optical light source system 2, resulting in various connectors being incompatible with other light source systems. To address the incompatibility problem, manufacturers of optical light source systems and illumination devices have developed adaptors for the various types of connectors that are commercially available.
Typical systems for adapting proximal connectors include a fixed adaptor, a turret adaptor, and a universal adaptor. In medical applications, for example, an illumination device such as that available from Karl Storz GmbH and Co. KG of Tuttlingen, Germany, has discrete output connectors that are each designed specifically for a particular type of fiber optic cable connector, such as a connector available from the Karl Storz Company. Illumination devices available from Luxtec Corporation of Worcester, Mass., incorporate a turret design with 4 ports, each of which is adapted to a particular commercially available fiber optic cable connector available from different manufacturers, namely, Karl Storz GmbH, Olympus, AccuMed International of Chicago, Ill. (ACMI), and Wolf. The turret adaptor is used by turning it to an appropriate position depending on which cable connector is being used. In another system available from Luxtec Corporation, the output connector system consists of a horizontal slide with three adapters for three different fiber optic cable connector systems. A third type of adaptor system available from Linvatec Corporation of Largo, Fla., involves a universal connector system with a chucking mechanism or a set screw that accepts various connectors.
Although all of these connector systems allow use of fiber optic connectors from various manufacturers, each system has its own disadvantages. For example, the turret system requires the user to find the right adapter port for the right connector, which is not always easy to identify, and the device is cumbersome to use. The sliding system has similar disadvantages. The chucking system and the set screw system both require the use of two hands for effecting the connection, and are also difficult to use.
Commercially available fiber bundle connectors are generally of two types: the long connectors, such as those available from Karl Storz GmbH and Olympus, and short connectors, such as those available from ACMI and Wolf. The commercially available connectors of other manufacturers generally fit into one or the other of these categories. Turrets are typically designed to account for the difference in length so as to position the end of the light guide within the connector at the focal point of the optical light source system.
In addition to fiber bundles, small diameter ( less than 3 mm), single fiber optic light guides are commercially available from Cogent Light Technologies Incorporated of Santa Clarita, Calif. Because of their smaller size, these single fiber light guides have different alignment requirements compared to the light guides that incorporate fiber bundles and are generally not compatible with fiber bundles. Optimization for a single fiber does not necessarily optimize the system for fiber bundles. To make a light source compatible and optimized for use with both single fibers and fiber bundles requires both mechanical and optical improvements over the prior art.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved connector system adaptor for coupling the light of a single port of an optical light source system to either a single fiber or a fiber bundle light guide that accommodates the various commercially available connectors of varying physical configuration and achieves optimum results for light guides ranging from approximately 1 to 5 mm diameter.
The above-described need is addressed in accordance with the general principles of the present invention.
According to one aspect of the invention, an adaptor assembly is provided for coupling light guide connectors of varying configurations to a structure housing a source of focused light to be optically coupled into the light guide. The adaptor assembly includes an internal adaptor comprising an internal optic guide element, a coupling structure, a housing, and a connector locking mechanism.
The internal optic guide element has an input end and an output end. The coupling structure is constructed and arranged to be releasably coupled to the structure housing the source of focused light, and the internal optic guide element is disposed within the coupling structure with the input end thereof being exposed at an end of the coupling structure.
The housing extends from the coupling structure and includes heat dissipating elements formed thereon and a connector-receiving channel formed therein. The channel extends from an opening formed at one end of the housing and terminates proximate the output end of the internal optic guide element. The channel is constructed and arranged to receive a light guide connector inserted into the channel and to position the connector with respect to the output end of the internal optic guide element. The connector locking mechanism is attached to the housing and is constructed and arranged to operatively engage a light guide connector inserted into the channel and releasably hold the light guide connector within the channel.
According to another aspect of the invention, the adaptor assembly further includes an external adaptor comprising a second internal optic guide element, a body portion, an elongated insertion member, and a second connector locking mechanism.
The second internal optic guide element has an input end and an output end. The elongated insertion member extends from the body portion, and the second internal optic guide element is disposed within the insertion member with the input end thereof exposed at an end of the insertion member and the output end extending into the body portion. The elongated insertion member is constructed and arranged to be inserted into and received by the connector-receiving channel of the housing of the internal adaptor with the input and of the second internal optic guide element disposed in close proximity to the output end of the first mentioned optic guide element of the internal adaptor. The body portion includes a releasable connecting mechanism constructed and arranged to engage a portion of the housing of the internal adaptor to releasably secure the body portion to the housing and thus secure the elongated insertion member within the connector-receiving channel. The body portion further includes a connector-receiving cavity formed therein that extends from an opening formed a tone end of the body portion and terminates proximate an output end of the second internal optic guide element. The second connector locking mechanism is disposed within the connector-receiving cavity and is constructed and arranged to operatively engage a light guide connector inserted into th e cavity and releasably lock the light guide connector inside said cavity.
Accordingly, long type light guide connectors of various configurations can be coupled to a focused light source by inserting the connector into the connector-receiving channel of the internal adaptor, which, in turn, is coupled to a structure housing a light source. Short type connectors of various configurations can be inserted into the connector-receiving cavity of the external adaptor, and the external adapter can be inserted into the connector-receiving channel of the internal adaptor which is coupled to the structure housing the focused light source.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of the specification.